


Sander season: Season 6

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: Basically my idea of what a Sander season might look like. This is what I have so far.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Sander season: Season 6

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all some disclaimers. I am going to be writing this in fanfiction format not script format because it's just easier this way. Also I need to write in English because it's my only language and I really dont think the translation would be accurate if I ran it through google translate but you are still more than welcome to try. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Secondly, I am queer and mentally ill which is why I have a soft spot for the Even character and his counterparts, but I am not bipolar. I have depression and anxiety, so I did some research on mania and bipolar disorder in general. I'm trying to be as accurate as I can but if anything is incorrect feel free to let me know in the comments. I have so much love for Sander and I really think he deserves a season.

Episode 1: If you take the sick away. Who am I supposed to be?

Tuesday 8:15

Ground control to major Tom.   
Circuit dead there's something wrong.

Sander was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, Bowie blasting through his headphones. He was absolutely exhausted but he just couldn't fall asleep lately. His mind would start racing, letting all kinds of dark and vicious thoughts cloud his broken mind. 

Broken.

His therapist wouldn't be happy with him using words like that, but sometimes it was all he could think about. There's something wrong. Sander could feel the beginning of a depressive episode creeping up on him. Like a demon slowly clamping down its jaws.

Suffocating him. Threatening to swallow him whole.

It was infuriating. Things had been going so well. Everything in Sander's life was the way it should be, he was attending art school, in a relationship with a beautiful remarkable boy who he loved more than anything, he had good friends and he was taking his meds on schedule like he was supposed to. 

So why could he feel himself starting to slip? All of Sander's control, all of his systems and strategies, it was like all of it was just sliding away into nothing and all he was left with was chaos. 

His breathing had become shakey and uneven. Taking in a solid gulp of air he increased the volume on Bowie and got out of bed, making his way to his desk. Sander snatched up his sketch book and a pencil then dropped to the floor. He tore open in book, flipping through the pages frantically. He paused for a moment on a sketch of Robbe's face. 

It was the mural. The rough copy of the painting he had done on the side of an abandoned building. Sander could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Robbe didn't deserve this. His Robbe. His angel. He deserved so much better.

Sander continued flipping to a blank page and began to draw. Pushing all thoughts out of his mind and focusing on the pencil in his hand. He had only been drawing for about a minute when suddenly his phone went off, interrupting Bowie. 

It was a text from Robbe. Against all of the chaos, a warm light feeling emerged in Sander's chest. He took a minute to pause Space Oddity, before reading it.

Good morning love, I just wanted to wish you luck on your presentation. You're gonna be amazing.

Wait hang on? Morning? 

Sander checked the time, 8:15. He had been awake all night.

Shit he was so late. 

Sander let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut. He really didn't want to deal with school today, but if Sander didn't show up he would get a zero on his presentation. He took a deep breath and used all of his energy to pull himself off the floor, after quickly shooting off a heart emoji to Robbe.

He took a moment to mentally prepare himself, then began slowly making his way to the shower.

Today was going to suck. Sander could already feel it.

Tuesday 9:30

Sander raced down the halls of the art academy as fast as he possibly could. He had already missed his first class and he was late to his second, which was the class Sander was presenting in. He rushed into his graphic arts class frantically.

Everyone's heads turned towards him and various murmers broke out around the room. Sander spotted his close friend Jules sitting in the back clutching a colourful slate of cardboard like her life depended on it. She shot him an annoyed and concerned look and mouthed "where the fuck were you?" 

Sander quickly mouthed back an apology and turned to his instructor who was eyeing him coldly. "How kind of you to grace us with your presence Mr. Driesen" he taunted. Sander refused to even respond to that, so he decided to just take his seat next to Jules.

Jules looked like the most stereotypical art student with her purple curly hair, dark eyeliner and piercings. She had a tattoo of a black rose on her arm and a leather jacket that screamed "I am not straight" just like Sander's. Right now she was doing her infamous psychologist stare, the one where she pretended she was Sander's therapist instead of his friend. 

"Are you ok?" She whispered. Sander nodded quickly eying their instructor who was still glaring at him. "Mr. Driesen and Ms. Devos, seeing as how you missed the first half of class where everyone else presented their projects in their groups, this means it is now your turn" he finished harshly. 

Sander gulped and took a deep breath. He was trying his best not to internalize his teachers disapproval. All his teachers knew about Sander's bipolarity but some people liked to demonize and blame people with mental illnesses. A voice inside his head that sounded suspiciously like Robbe told him not to be so hard on himself.

Jules snapped up the folded peice of cardboard and rose to her feet. She met Sander's eyes for a moment and Sander nodded indicating that he was ready. They made they're way to the front of the classroom and Sander did his best not to look at any of his other classmates. He took a deep breath, forcing any negative thoughts out of his head.

Jules unfolded the peice of cardboard to reveal their joint painting. She had painted one half and Sander had painted the other. It was a rainbow landscape with a sea of blue music notes coming from Jules's end and various splotches of colour made to look like spilt paint coming from Sander's end. The two came to meet in the middle wrapping around a genderless human figure with a glowing heart.

Jules began to speak. 

"Art means a lot of different things to different people. However, our society as a whole, often dismisses art and deems it unimportant or not as important as science or medicine. However this world would simply not exist without art. Art is everywhere. It goes into so many things. The buildings we live in were designed by someone. The books we read had to be written by someone. All of our favourite tv shows wouldn't exist without art. The clothes we wear would be colorless sacks without art." Jules looked over at Sander. "Essentially, this is what our peice is about."

Sander hadn't prepared a speech like Jules, but for this he didnt need to. When it came to the the things that mattered most to him, he could always just speak from the heart. "What she means by that is art and music are essential to all life. It has the power to save us, to heal us. Jules and I can both testify to that and I'm sure some of you can as well." Sander was firm believer in using art and music as therapy. Being able to take your pain and inner choas and channel it into something extraordinary. He didnt believe that he was only gifted because he was sick, but he did believe that channeling his emotions into his art always had the potential to create something beautiful. 

Sander looked at the faces staring back at him. Some were intrigued, some were bored, and some just hated him because they thought he was lazy and undedicated. They would never know. They would never know how hard he fought to stay alive. To stay afloat.

"Everyone is in this room for a reason. Art is your passion and that drove you to pursue it. It drove you to ignore the warnings of your teachers and parents because you love something so much that you threw caution to the wind and decided security didn't matter. So I know that you understand the true power of art. This piece focuses on that power as a lifeline" Sander finished confidently. He loved talking about his work.

Jules was smiling at him slightly and Sander offhandedly wondered if he had talked too much. But she didnt look angry, just impressed. She turned back to their audience that appeared to be much more captivated. "Ok then, I guess that's it" she finished cheerfully. Their teacher eyed them for a moment, then apparently deeming their presentation worthy measured for them to sit back down. 

Jules smiled at him. Sander wished he could return it. But all he could feel was dread.

A storm was coming.

Tuesday: 11:00 

Sander and Jules made their way down the hall towards their lockers. The hallway was bustling with people scrambling to get to their next class. His phone pinged with a text from Robbe. 

Hey. Jens and I are ditching our next class. Are you up for a visitor? 😘

"So how have you been lately?" Jules asked before he could respond. Sander shrugged nonchalantly. "Up and down. You know how it is. Some days are better than others." 

Jules struggled with mental health issues as well, so she had an idea of what Sander was talking about. She smiled sympathetically. "Yeah I kinda figured. You aren't usually late unless somethings wrong. Have you talked to Robbe about it?" she asked." Sander opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a flyer being thrust in his face. 

It was a girl he had never seen before but she looked like she probably went to the art academy with her piercings and Muse shirt. She had one of those overly friendly and perky faces that reminded Sander a little of Amber. 

This made him instantly wary of her.

"We're having a demonstration here after class next week on Wednesday" she informed them with a perky voice. "There was another school shooting in the U.S. yesterday. You've probably heard, it's been all over the news." Sander hadn't exactly been paying attention to current events lately.

Jules remained blank faced and irritated. Sander couldn't blame her. He was sick of paying attention to American bullshit and he was late for class. So in order to get rid of this girl as soon as possible, he grabbed a flyer. Unfortunately she kept talking.

"Its just so sad isn't it?" she asked, blissfully unaware of the fact that neither of them were paying attention. "They really need to do a better job of looking after the mentally ill

Oh jesus fucking christ.

"Nope not even worth it!" Jules declared loudly, grabbing Sander's arm and dragging him away before he could say anything. He would have protested but he instantly caught sight of a welcome familiar face. 

Robbe was standing in front of him. Smiling.

Sander could feel himself exhale, almost in relief. Robbe smiled at him softly and than wrapped his arms around him. "Hey you. Did you get my text? How are you feeling?" he asked. 

Sander was always amazed by Robbe's ability to sense when he wasn't feeling well. He sank into Robbe's arms willingly, momentarily forgetting about Jules. Robbe seemed to finally recognize that she was probably feeling a little awkward and let go of Sander. 

Jules grinned at the both of them. "Aww!" she cooed putting her hand over her heart. "You guys make me believe in love! Honestly!" Jules pouted and looked over at Sander. "San, I want a girlfriend" she declared.

Sander who was still hanging onto Robbe squinted at her a little. "Jules that involves you having to actually go and talk to girls" he teased. Jules pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Well that's not fair" she whined. Sander laughed and pressed a kiss to Robbe's cheek. Robbe was staring at him like he needed to talk.

"Can you give us a minute Jules?" Sander asked, still holding onto Robbe. Jules smiled fondly at both of them. "Alright sure but make sure you aren't late again," she warned them, walking off to her next class. 

Sander tried to avoid Robbe's gaze, not wanting to let him see how heavy he felt. Robbe grasped his chin and lifted it so their eyes met. "Hey baby" Robbe cooed, "are you ok?"

Sander shook him off. "It's ok love I'm fine" he lied. Robbe studied his face for a moment before finally letting it go. Sander felt guilty shutting him out, but he just wasn't in the mood to talk about it. That's what therapy was for. Robbe shrugged and took one of Sander's hands in his casually. Sander tried to smile. 

He doesn't deserve this. Sander heard the voice in his brain say. Sander shook it off.

"Well anyways" Robbe continued, "Jana is having another party on Friday and I wanted to invite you. But if you're not feeling up to it.." Robbe trailed off. Sander shook his head.

"No. No it's fine I'd love to come." Sander found he actually wasn't lying. It would be nice to potentially see Zoe and Senne again, and it would be nice to spend more time with his boyfriend. No matter the circumstances. Robbe smiled beautifully, cupping Sander's cheek.

"I missed you today" Robbe said softly.

Sander leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Robbe's, breathing out all the tension in his body. Sometimes it was a little scary how much his body relaxed naturally around Robbe. It was almost automatic. Sander lifted his head a little and pressed his lips to Robbe's, kissing him slowly. Robbe opened his mouth to him and wrapped his hands around Sander's waist kissing him feverishly. 

Just as the kiss grew more heated, the bell rang in the background indicating that class had started and he was late again. Sander reluctantly broke away smiling.

"I have to go" Sander pouted, finally letting go of Robbe. He started backing up to leave.

"I'll see you tonight ok?" Robbe called out.

Sander nodded, blowing Robbe a kiss. "See you cutie." 

He walked to his next class grinning and humming Rebel Rebel under his breath. 

Sander knew he was getting looks from people but he could help it. 

Robbe tended to have that effect on him.


End file.
